


You Made Me Do This(中文版)

by interburstgap, SlimReaper



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Bondage, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Topping from the Bottom, Warning: egregious porn, You Have Been Warned, really this is totally just egregious porn, seriously the biting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/pseuds/SlimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《My Love Is A Fever》 （作者spaceliquid)的续作，威震天用即兴发挥的情诗救了擎天柱，然后...就是本文了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me Do This(中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Made Me Do This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227705) by [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/pseuds/SlimReaper). 



> 送给spaceliquid【http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid】  
> 灵感来自于spaceliquid的《My Love is a Fever》【http://archiveofourown.org/works/1996530】

CP：擎天柱x威震天，OPM

译者注：拆有

威震天急匆匆的走在寻光号上，凶狠的诅咒着那些蠢到胆敢走进他视线的家伙们，嘴里念叨着见谁就要谁好看之类的话。事实上根本没人敢靠近他，都只是在私底下抱怨而已。  
这也就意味着他们知道该避开他，一定是有谁提醒过全体船员为什么要这么做的原因了。  
而且大家都清楚现在谁敢呆在主桥上那可就死定了。  
但尽管他幻想着将所有目睹了他即兴发挥作诗朗诵的人的手脚全撕下来，他还是不得不首先专心解决手头最急迫的问题，因此他很快就到达货舱，比他自己期望的还要快。  
其实再也没有什么比这件事更让他感觉棘手了。但战争大帝从不逃避，威震天也许已经卸下这个名号，可是它的某些部分早已铭刻在他的火种中。他可能会谦逊低调，但畏缩逃避？绝无可能。  
于是他甚至不能容忍自己有一丝的犹豫，猛的推开气压阀门，像走上战场一样进入了货舱。  
他的对手明显比他预料的要称职得多，几乎就在气压阀在他身后哐的一声锁上的同时，他脸上挨了重重一拳，嗙的一声脆响。  
威震天眼冒金星，暴怒中摇摇晃晃爬起来。擎天柱立刻对着他下巴又来了一下，但这次威震天怒吼着抓住了他的手，两人顿时滚倒在桌子上，他顺势朝领袖腹部用力打了两下。擎天柱闷声哼了一声，但他并没有停下来，抬腿就将威震天蹬开了。威震天像猫一样灵活的蹲下，随即窜到他背后，但擎天柱动作也很快，正好避开企图掐住他颈部主能量管线的手，威震天的手仅仅将他护甲划出几道算不上损伤的凹痕。  
他没有做本来该做的事情，而是迅速后退站了起来——擎天柱不是普通的好斗混混，而是相当出众的拳击手，而威震天也毫不介意在脏兮兮的地板上对打——因为擎天柱又冲过来了。意外的是前战争大帝居然轻敌，被擎天柱抓住双手的手腕按倒在桌子上。威震天来不及思索，头雕用力往前撞到领袖的脸上，把他吓得忍不住后仰了一下，威震天趁机挣脱双手将汽车人从身上推了下去。  
他俩都踉跄着站起来，绕着圈子对峙。领袖的光学镜中尽是激战的火光，威震天怀疑自己也差不多是这个样子。普神！他真的好久没有这么痛痛快快的打一架了，也从没有其他人能像擎天柱这么能在力量意志甚至投机取巧上与他抗衡，擎天柱是他始终对其保持警惕的对手，他愿尽一切努力追求对他的胜利，哪怕只是险胜。  
“跟我预料中的感谢方式很不一样嘛，领袖，”威震天慢吞吞的说，想把语气中对战的兴奋隐藏起来，但是失败了。“我要提醒你一下，我刚救了你的后挡板。”  
“没错，看得出你相当关心我的后挡板，”擎天柱大声说到，他的声音低沉有力，令威震天机甲共振颤抖。  
“别自夸了，”威震天说，翻了翻白眼，但很快就停止了——视线移开对手身上太长时间会露出破绽被对手攻击的。  
“没那个必要，你今天对我的夸赞已经够多了。”  
哦，这太过分了，威震天咆哮着向他冲过去——  
——当他意识到领袖正等着他这么干的时候已经太迟了。他双手被抓住往上拉，擎天柱依靠两人的动量顺势转身将他砸在隔离壁上，力道之大足够震动整面墙壁，甚至可能是整艘飞船，然后用自己巨大机体的全部重量将他牢牢压住。威震天双手用力往下挣——  
可它们纹丝不动。他一边骂一边抬头看，擎天柱不可能光用一只手就将他按住的。但当他看到静止手铐独有的蓝光，感觉到手腕间电子锁被卡紧时，他明白了。  
擎天柱将他铐在了墙上。  
震惊立刻取代了暴怒。被束缚的威震天用尽全身力气奋力挣扎，徒劳无功。更糟糕的是，他的举动使他更紧密的靠向完全不打算放开他的擎天柱。“你自找的，”擎天柱说，将他牢牢按住，全身压在他身上。  
威震天机体发烫，散热扇下意识的启动了，想要控制住机体温度。听到这个独特的声音，领袖眯了眯光学镜。威震天终于放弃行动上的攻击，开口说话。“没想到你竟然这么变态，领袖，”他低喘着说，手铐咔咔作响。“那首诗就那么让你不爽，嗯？”  
那双微微闪烁的蓝色光学镜依然狭长，但他没有理会威震天的嘲笑，反而突然滑开了战斗面罩。“敢咬我的话你一定会后悔，”擎天柱低吼，威震天甚至来不及思考如何回答这个威胁，擎天柱已经亲了上去。  
有那么半秒钟的时间威震天的处理器停止了运转，完全当机了。然后领袖用舌头舔他的嘴唇，与他将威震天压在墙上的坚硬机体相比，他的舌头出人意料的柔软。他根本还没意识到发生了什么，已经不由自主的张开双唇。  
擎天柱在吻他。这个念头在他的处理器中回响，而他的处理器根本无法适应这种状况。擎天柱在吻他。擎天柱的舌头伸进他嘴里，与他自己的舌头纠缠不休。吻得太激烈，擎天柱的牙齿与他的牙齿撞在一起，他想要更深入，更霸道，想索求更多。擎天柱在吻他...  
...而且他感觉它炉渣的这简直太美妙了。  
威震天的处理器终于反应过来，意识到究竟发生了什么——他的机体已经臣服，对接面板已经烫的吓人——但那个威胁，哦，他怎么可能容忍。没人能掌控威震天！他用力抓牢手铐，抬起双腿缠住擎天柱的腰，像静止手铐一样将他牢牢固定住。擎天柱显然对此十分满意，他的引擎咆哮起来，但威震天要做的还不止于此。他从容不迫的观察了一下，确保不会出任何意外，然后吸住领袖的下嘴唇咬了下去。  
非常用力。  
擎天柱嘴里咒骂着后仰退开，粗声呼气，嘴唇上的小伤口渗出一小颗能量液。威震天头靠过去，用舌头把它舔掉，好像这是他的奖品，然后看着领袖得意的笑了，他舔舔嘴唇，品尝它的美味。“嗯...不，我一点也不后悔，”他低声说，双腿用力夹住领袖的胯部。  
擎天柱双手抓牢他的大腿，捏的太重几乎压出凹痕。“我大可以就这样把你丢在这里，你懂的，”他低吼着，引擎依然轰鸣，两人的胯部装甲紧紧贴在一起，意乱情迷的震动传导到威震天的对接面板上...从对方的光学镜中他也看得出来他会对他做些什么。  
但这个游戏威震天也会玩。他脚踝在领袖后背相互勾住，启动自己的引擎用力朝对方身上顶——就好像他俩要互相展示究竟谁的引擎更强一样，以前每次都是他的喷气发动机胜过领袖的地面单元发动机。擎天柱低声的呻吟几乎淹没在两人引擎咆哮声中。“你不会那样做的，”威震天说，他确定的很。哪怕领袖并不如他这般喘着粗气机体滚烫，他的荣誉感也不允许他将处于这种状况下的金刚丢在这里，无助的面对可能出现的闲杂人等。擎天柱并未否定他的说辞，威震天对他慢慢露出一个意味深长的微笑，一半是威胁，一半是引诱，自始至终没有一刻停止研磨的动作，对于终于拿回主动权颇为受用。  
随后领袖的手挪开了。那些看似笨拙的粗大平滑的手指出人意料的灵巧，游走在他变形线附近，搜寻那里隐藏的传感节点，和密集分布的敏感缆线。每一次轻柔缓慢的抚摸都能找出他的弱点，给他的电路系统带来几乎无法忍受的快感冲击。“停...停下，”威震天呻吟着，但马上咬住了自己的嘴唇，啊，普神！那应该是命令，而不是这么可怜兮兮的恳求。  
擎天柱带着无耻的满足观察他的表情。“这么快就吃不消了啊，威震天？”他喃喃的说，一只手摸到他胸甲上，另一只手滑到他腿上摩挲着大腿内侧那些特别敏感的接缝。他靠上前去用鼻尖轻蹭战争大帝颈部的粗电缆，威震天没有低头用下巴挡住，反而不由自主的抬起头，让他能更方便的触碰自己。极其柔软的舌尖舔舐逗弄着他的主能量管线，令他机体温度飙升，护甲展开想要让热量散去。  
“干——干你，领袖，”威震天喘息着，心里明白他的抗议其实无力的很，但他已经无法集中精力了。可是魔力神球啊！擎天柱究竟是在什么鬼地方学会这一套的——？  
“说真的，我觉得应该是我来干你，”擎天柱朝他颈部吐气，听到威震天的对接面板突然弹开的声音回响在整个货舱里，轻笑起来。“嗯，嘴硬得很嘛，可我发现你其实很喜欢这样。”  
威震天没机会回答。上一秒擎天柱还整个机体都压住他，手抚遍他全身，总是隐藏在战斗面罩下的嘴唇在他颈窝印下滚烫的吻，下一秒竟然就放开了。“不！”威震天大声叫到，光学镜突然睁开，他感觉到自己的对接口因空虚而疼痛，有那么一瞬间他的确害怕擎天柱真的就这么走掉，把他独自丢在这里。  
“嘘，”擎天柱示意他，双手握住威震天的手腕。战争大帝突然感觉一阵解脱，失去应战机会引起的沮丧已经困扰他好一会了，但擎天柱将他转了个身，又把他手铐在隔离壁上，这下他被锁成胸甲贴墙的姿势。擎天柱没有继续动作，只是扶住他的手腕。“你让我停下那我就停下了，威震天。”声音沙哑，听得出他也在尽力克制自己。  
“不！我还以为...我还以为你要走了，”威震天说，作为回应，擎天柱立刻全身靠在他背上。身后专为作战设计建造的沉重机体压住他的感觉，令他咬紧了牙关，不让自己呻吟出声——几乎没有几个金刚像擎天柱一样有配得上他的尺寸，而这架能与他匹敌的机体压在他肩上、臀部、膝盖、还有其他所有地方，这种感觉简直魅惑得让人无法拒绝。  
擎天柱轻笑着，手轻抚摸着他的胳膊。“走？”他一边说一边用膝盖卡在威震天双腿间，那些灵巧得出人意料的手指在他胸口划来划去。“现在？为什么我要把这样的你丢下，不享用我的劳动成果就走呢？”  
话语中透露出的洋洋自得既让人恼怒又让人沉迷，威震天用机体撞他，将他撞开。“你能挑起火来，但未必能满足我，”他咆哮着。“证明给我看，你究竟值不值得我为你花费这么多时间，领袖。否则下次我不会让你这么容易的就抓住我。”  
擎天柱再次大笑起来，一只手托住威震天的下巴，将他的脸转过来，与他四目相对，他说，“你说这容易？”然后不等破坏大帝回答又吻了上去——非常勇敢，想到刚才那个吻之后发生的事情，威震天不得不承认他这一点——另一只手滑下去放肆的盖住他已经泄漏出润滑液的对接口。  
威震天因他那极具天赋的金属舌情不自禁的呻吟着，难怪擎天柱无时无刻不戴着他那该死的战斗面罩，要是有谁有幸得知他的接吻技术如此了得，一定会想方设法品尝一下的。擎天柱一边用舌头像攻城略地般的侵入他的嘴里探索，一边用粗大的手指霸道的深入到他对接口里面，威震天觉得机体中的电荷在迅猛的积聚，十分危险。  
作为报复，他用力吸吮对方灵活又调皮的舌头，再次撞击擎天柱，但控制住力道避免将他撞开——他用后挡板撞擎天柱的对接面板，让他也忍不住闷哼了一声。“来啊，你这炉渣，”他咬牙切齿的说，体内那根手指还不如没有，领袖看起来是想要找出他对接口内每一处传感节点，但又并无取悦它们的打算。那根手指进进出出，离他想要的那么近，又偏偏不给他真正迫切需要的，他十分恼火。“别磨蹭了，你这活该被宇宙大帝干的家伙！”  
“现在可轮不到你来发号施令，”擎天柱说着撤回了手指，但紧接着三根手指捅了进去，突如其来的充满让威震天惊叫了起来。啊，没错，这样好多了，但仍然不是他想要的。  
然而情况很快就变了，擎天柱对刚刚在他对接口里摸索出的敏感节点发起了全力攻击，威震天头雕后仰，感觉到那些手指在他体内动作，睁大了光学镜但是什么也看不见了，甚至连自己发声器无意识发出的声音也毫无察觉，直到擎天柱在他耳边低声说着些什么，他才回过神来。“嘘，这个房间隔音效果不怎好的。”  
“怕别人听见我命令你干我吗？”威震天反驳说，想要在过载来临前的迷乱中尽力保持语调的严厉，哪怕话说出口最终还是变成不知羞耻的哀求。此刻，擎天柱的另一只手握住了他的输出管恶意挤压撸动。  
然而这还是远远...远远不够的。  
“明明是你想保住面子，怕被人知道你求我干你吧，”领袖回答说，威震天气得对他大吼——他的过载快到了，就近在眼前，然而他痛恨领袖那双粗大笨拙的手，简直不想看到它们。因为擎天柱像音乐家那样在他体内演奏，另一只握住他管子撸动的手又总在他忍不住迎合动作时故意松开，让他始终处于过载边缘却得不到——  
——完全的——  
——释放——  
他怒气冲冲的朝后顶到领袖身上，低吼着呻吟着，完全不是在恳求。“去你的，你这锈掉的混蛋炉渣，你要是敢不好好做完——”他大发脾气，但下一刻擎天柱在他颈部又舔又吸，亲吻着隐藏在那里连威震天自己也不清楚的敏感部位，然后咬了下去，非常用力——  
威震天被强烈的过载吞没，光学镜中尽是雪花，他机体绷紧，颤抖着后仰。他的发声器迸发出静电爆裂的声音，输出管猛的喷出一阵热流。  
擎天柱没有给他喘息的机会，扶住他的臀部猛的一下插入他仍在抽搐的对接口中。刚刚过载就被领袖狠拆的威震天用尽全身力气抓紧手铐，光学镜来不及重启又被推入第二次过载。当那有力的撞击稍稍减缓他已经接近第三次过载，领袖的引擎轰鸣，巨大的机体因他自己的过载临近而颤抖着。威震天尽力迎合身后的每一次冲刺，叫嚣着命令领袖给他，取悦他，把夺走的控制权归还给他。  
领袖的手太用力，把他臀部的金属几乎掐出凹痕，过载来临时他突然再次咬住威震天的后颈，不让他叫出声。这种占有欲太可怕，近乎兽性，令威震天陷入第三次过载，他的对接口紧咬住领袖的输出管剧烈收缩，对接液填满了他，慢慢从结合处溢出来。  
当一切终于结束，擎天柱伸手解开墙上的手铐。威震天根本无力抵抗，任由自己倒下去——以塞伯坦的名义发誓，他已经很久没被这样拆过了...不，他从来没被这样拆过，从来没有。擎天柱也倒在他身边，两人倒在桌子上，一团糟，两人都累瘫了，心满意足的躺倒，威震天胳膊腿都伸开压在领袖胸口上。  
他们躺了好一会，擎天柱才挣扎出来，他转身用一边手肘支起上身，低头看着威震天。“看，我的光学镜很完美吧，嗯？”他说着，仍然暴露的脸上露出欠打的坏笑。  
于是威震天真的一拳砸了过去，并没有特别用力，但以防万一他还是小心的避开了那张罪孽深重的天才的嘴——接下来他还拿它有用呢。“哦，该死的家伙闭嘴，”他大叫起来，假装没有听见领袖爆发出的大笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 我以前从未写过机械体的porn，算是被赶鸭子上架，好好享用吧各位。


End file.
